


After A Long Day At Work

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [192]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I possibly get Jo and Charlie smut after a long day of hunting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Long Day At Work

Jo dropped tiredly on her bed that was in the back of the Roadhouse.

Damn all monsters to Hell or worse, she was worn out, and in need of some relaxing.

She heard the door open, and she was about to complain when Jo saw Charlie standing there.

“Hey.” Jo said.

“Hey, you just finished your hunt?” Charlie asked, walking in and shutting the door behind her.

“Yeah. C'mere.” Jo motioned. Charlie moved over, straddling Jo, and pressing close.

Jo’s hands moved around Charlie’s body, removing clothes, and seeing the bandages on her sides and shoulders.

“I’m not the only one that’s all banged up.” Jo murmured, lips trailing softly around Charlie’s neck.

“You’re not the only one who hunts.” Charlie replied.

“I know. Good to see you again, Charlie.” Jo said.

“You too.” Charlie grinned.

Clothing fell to the floor, as Jo and Charlie started to rub and rut against each other, panting softly and nipping against the other’s skin.

Soft pants and grunts filled the room, as skin was on skin. Jo’s hands were running up and down Charlie’s back, groping at her ass, kneading the flesh in her hands, while Charlie’s hands fondled Jo’s breasts, fingers plucking at her nipples.

“Charlie…” Jo murmured. “God, I’ve missed you.”

“Same back at you.” Charlie said.

“Fuck, I don’t want to move or go anywhere.”

“I’m not gonna let you.” Charlie said. “I have you with me, and I have no intentions on letting you go any time soon.”


End file.
